This application claims the priority of PCT International Application No. PCT/EP99/01115, filed Feb. 20, 1999 and German patent document 198 12 626.3, filed Mar. 23, 1998, the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a method and apparatus using a capacitive detection technique for detecting objects in a vehicle.
Methods of this generic type are known from various publications, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,013. In principle, two usually plate-shaped electrodes are arranged adjacent to a place where the presence of an object is to be detected. For detecting whether a vehicle seat is occupied, the electrodes are situated in the cushioning of the seat and there, for example, in the seat part or backrest part. In this case, the detection is used for triggering safety devices, such as an air bag or the like only if the seat is actually occupied.
The capacity of the capacitor which is thus formed is measured. If a person is present, the capacity of the capacitor will change because of the person""s relatively good conductivity. However, a problem which occurs when this technique is used is that the known methods relate to the vehicle mass. As a result of ohmic or capacitive leakage currents, the capacity measurement is severely falsified.
It was found in practical tests that the effect of leakage currents, as a rule, outweighs by far the effect of the capacity change. The situation becomes more difficult because the leakage currents are considerably dependent on environmental parameters, such as humidity or the person""s contact with another vehicle occupant. Thus, two oppositely acting effects occur, so that of the leakage current cannot be quantitatively detected. This means that information can hardly be supplied concerning the mass or the volume of the object situated on the seat, thus, for example, the detection of a child seat.
One method of solving these problems is disclosed in International Patent Document WO 95/21752 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,843), in which the two electrodes are insulated with respect to the vehicle mass. However, complete insulation cannot be achieved because, at least a capacitive coupling always exists between the measuring arrangement containing the two electrodes and the vehicle mass. As a result, fault currents also cannot be completely prevented. In addition, the no-potential construction of such a measuring arrangement requires high expenditures.
One object of the invention is to provide a method and apparatus of the initially mentioned type, which supplies precise information concerning the presence of an object, with low equipment-related expenditures.
This and other objects and advantages are achieved by the method and apparatus according to the invention, in which two electrodes are operated by means of antiphase alternating voltages. The two electrode currents compensate one another. As a result, the object is at least approximately at the mass potential, without the requirement of insulation for this purpose. Leakage currents occur, if at all, only to a minor extent. As a result, the method is not influenced or at least not significantly influenced specifically by the initially described problem.
In one embodiment of the invention, the total stressing of the object is reduced to zero, and leakage currents are completely excluded. Based on the adjustment of the sum of the two condenser currents to zero in the absence of an object, the sum is adjusted to zero also in the presence of the object.
Another embodiment of the invention also permits detection of the size of an object.
In addition (or as an alternative), it is also possible to detect the position of the object with respect to the two electrodes, as well as a change of position (and thus whether the object is out of position). From the information obtained from the size and the position of the object, it is also possible to detect the existence of a child seat and also its arrangement in the driving direction or against the driving direction. Thus, it becomes possible to correspondingly control, for example, safety devices, such as an air bag, or to block its triggering.
Also, according to another feature of the invention, it is possible to improve the directive effect, so that objects on the xe2x80x9cotherxe2x80x9d side of the electrode(s) will then not influence the result. Finally, a diagnostic capability can also be provided, virtually continuously.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.